May We Stay Lost On Our Way Home?
by oceanablu-writes
Summary: It's getting late and Gogo can't find her way home. What happens when she meets a certain old friend who can take her home? [Lost-In-The-Streets-But-I-Found-An-Old-Friend AU] [Tomadashi Oneshot]


**'It's getting late, and I  
Cannot seem to find my way home tonight . . .'  
\- Panic! At The Disco**

Gogo was lost. She didn't know what had happened. All she knew was, one minute she was strolling through the streets of San Fransokyo. The next she was wandering around, hopelessly lost.

Being lost was quite unusual for Gogo. She wasn't someone who would get lost easily in the streets. In fact Gogo knew San Fransokyo's streets from the back of her mind.  
 **  
**But that was only at daylight. At night, the streets seemed different, making Gogo confused and annoyed as hell. Also as much as she would hate to admit it, the darkness always made her feel uncomfortable. Not scared, just uncomfortable.

Unfortunately it had gotten dark very quickly and it was awfully quiet for a Friday night.

Gogo snapped her gum angrily. She could have already been home, if she'd decided to finish her bike tomorrow.

She didn't like to walk around town at night. Especially not when there were botfights and thugs around hidden corners. Personally Gogo found the botfights a tad childish, but it was better not to mention that to certain people.

Gogo sighed and stuck her hands in her pocket. She wanted to call Honey or Wasabi to pick her up. If she had her phone, that was.

The stupid thing was, Gogo was running late and had left her phone at her apartment. She was already having a bad day and now a bad night. ****

 **Well this is fan-fucking-tastic.**

Besides Wasabi and Honey would only scold her of walking through the streets at night.

They had offered her a ride, but Gogo being the stubborn one declined and now payed the consequence of being lost.

Gogo shook the regretful thoughts and concentrated on looking for a familiar sign or something that could lead her home.

Gogo heard a loud, obnoxious honk. She turned around.

Bad idea.

There were a bunch of drunken teens, loaded in a truck.

One of them whistled and yelled out something that Gogo didn't understand. The rest began to give her cat calls.

'Woo! Someone's lookin' fine t'night!' One guy shouted.

Miffed, Gogo flipped them off.  
 **  
Fuck you. I don't need this bullshit.**

She quickly turned the corner and crossed the streets, without looking for anything.

Another thing she was regretting. At this point Gogo could make a huge book about things she regretted doing.

Now further down the streets, Gogo was now horribly lost. **It must have been an hour already!** She chewed her gum so hard that her jaw was sore. She spat the stale gum out on the sidewalk and slumped down next to a trashcan.

Suddenly she saw a bright light down the street, coming towards her. The bright light came closer and it soon turned out to be a moped. A guy on a moped to be precise. **Great. Company. Just what I need.**

The moped was about pass Gogo, but then stopped a meter in front her.

Gogo raised an eyebrow. **Who in their right mind would be around the city at this time?** She thought to herself. **Me of course and apparently this guy.**

The guy hopped off his moped and walked towards Gogo.

'Hey, you okay there?' The biker asked, taking his helmet.

'Fine. Just chillin' out.' Gogo replied, hoping that the guy would take the hint and leave her alone.

This time it was the guy's turn to raise his eyebrows. 'At eleven o'clock at night?'

Gogo rolled her eyes. Obviously not. 'Whatever. I'm fine.'

The guy stared at her. Gogo tried to look away but she couldn't.

Maybe it was the eyes. They had a warm brown look. It was almost as if he wasn't a complete stranger Gogo had just met.

Then he laughed. It was a slow disbelieving laugh.

Gogo huffed with annoyance. This guy was seriously getting on her nerves.

There was something about this guy that bugged Gogo. It wasn't that he was a complete stranger with a moped No, it was quite the opposite. It was as if she had met him before.

The stranger was still laughing as Gogo stood up and walked towards him.

'Alright. What is your problem?' She demanded her hands on her hips.

The stranger finished his laughter and was wiping away his tears.

'Well,' he began, 'it just seems a bit strange for you to be "chillin' out" and "fine" at this time. You're either really lost or you're out of your mind.'

Gogo frowned at that reply. ****

 **This guy knows the obvious, doesn't he?**

'So what if I am lost? Why should that concern you?' She snapped back, satisfied with her comeback.

The stranger raised his hands, in defense. 'Hey, I just wanted to see if you were alright. I was gonna ask if you need a ride home, Leiko.'  
 **  
What. What the fuck. How does he know my real name, when I don't even know his name?**

Gogo was taken back by this. 'Excuse me? How the fuck do you know my name?'

The stranger blinked in offence. 'Rude. I'm surprised you don't recognise me.'

The Korean glared at the stranger and was about to say something else when she realised something. She did recognise him.

The same brown eyes back at high school, the dorky smile, the corny comments at lunch and- ****

 **No way! It couldn't be him, couldn't it?**

She distinctively remembered that he had moved schools and had missed him terribly.

'Hamada?' ****

 **[I'll try update regularly so in the meantime please review on what you thought. Thanks!]**


End file.
